Gamma Phecda Thor
Thor is the Phecda God Warrior and one of the 7 powerful God Warriors from Asgard serving Hilda, with his northern star being the Gamma. An honorable man, Thor is willing to give his life for the sake of Hilda and Asgard. Appearance Thor is a massive giant, almost twice the size of Aldebaran who is the largest among the Gold Saints. Thor has white hair, beard, eyebrows and green eyes. His casual is a brown sleeveless outfit with blue bracers, boots and belt. While wearing his God Robe, his attire is replaced by a white outfit with sleeves. Personality Thor is a very noble man who believes in Hilda's kindness. Although at first disliking her due to his people not receiving enough food and care, he started to believe in her after witnessing her gentle Cosmo. By the time he is given the Phecda God Robe, he is highly loyal to her. Asgard When Athena and the Bronze Saints arrive in Asgard, Thor attempts to throw his "Mjolnir Hammer" at Athena who attempts to prevent the ice from melting. However, her Cosmo reflects the attack and his axes is returned. Amazed at the goddess' power, he attempts to attack the Bronze Saints along with the other God Warriors, only for Hilda to command them to stand down. Asking Hilda to let him deal with the intruders, Thor agrees to Hilda's request to make them suffer. Seiya Thor later stands in the way of Seiya, Shun and Hyoga who are making way to the Valhalla Palace. When they charge at the God Warrior, he throws his "Mjolnir Hammer" again which Seiya attempts to reflect with his "Ryu Sei Ken". At first seeming to reflect them, Thor reveals that he intented to retract them in order to hit Shun and Hyoga who managed to pass through. Once more stating that he will not let them pass onward to the Valhalla Palace, Thor throws the axes once more at Seiya who manages to evade the attack. However, before the Bronze Saint can retaliate, the God Warrior unleash his strongest technique "Titanic Hercules" which knocks Seiya a long way down the snowy mountains. Taunting the Bronze Saint for underestimating him, he stomps Seiya further down the ice until he suddenly discovers that Seiya is still alive and has grabbed his foot. Annoyed as Seiya states the battle has only started, he jumps high in the air and once more attack the Bronze Saint. However, Seiya evades the attack and retaliates with his "Ryu Sei Ken" which Thor easily deflects. Once more launching his "Titanic Hercules", Thor gains the upper hand easily as Seiya lies in the ice unconscious. Before he can finish of the other Bronze Saints, Thor is impressed as Seiya appears behind him and once more attempts to fight back. Deciding to end it quickly, Thor unleash his "Titanic Hercules" which Seiya manages to evade and grab for the first time, surprising Thor greatly as he is plunged into the ice by the young Bronze Saint. As he stands up from the ice and loses his balance for a brief moment, Seiya finally manages to deal some damage with his "Ryu Sei Ken", sending the giant into a large mountain of ice. However, Thor quickly emerges from the attack with no visible damage on his God Robe. Refusing to listen to Seiya's words about Hilda turning evil, Thor burns his Cosmo to an intense limit and charge at Seiya with a much more powerful "Titanic Hercules", surpassing Seiya once more. As he continues his vicious assault against the Bronze Saint, he is confused as to why Seiya doesn't go down and continues to retaliate despite his wounds. Before he can finish of Seiya, Shiryu appears and attempts to fight the God Warrior in his stead, but Seiya sends him ahead and resumes the battle with Thor. Once more gaining the upper hand, Thor blasts the Bronze Saint down the icy ravine before pursuing Shiryu. Ambushing the three Bronze Saints, he prepares to finish them of, only for Seiya to once more appear and challenge the now horrified God Warrior. As Seiya burns his Cosmo to intense limits, Thor is grievously wounded for the first time by his "Ryu Sei Ken". Burning his Cosmo while questioning Hilda's new personality, Thor launches another "Titanic Hercules" which Seiya manages to reflect and further wound the God Warrior. Deciding to put everything into his last attack, Thor burns his Cosmo to massive limits and charge at Seiya who counters with his "Ryu Sei Ken", damaging the God Warrior lethally. Congratulating Seiya for his victory and hoping for him to rescue Hilda from this evil presence, Thor dies of his wounds and the Bronze Saints retrieve their first Odin Sapphire. Cosmo Similar to his fellow God Warrior comrades, Thor has a massive Cosmo which may be equal or surpassing that of the Gold Saints, allowing him to move at the speed of light. Techniques Mjollnir Hammer: Thor throws his to massive axes at his opponent, striking them with powerful gusts of wind. Titanic Hercules: Thor's strongest attack. He unleash a large purple ball of energy which moves at the speed of light. This attack increases in speed and power as Thor's Cosmo increase. Robe Thor wears the Phecda God Robe, one of the seven God Robes hidden in Asgard. Resembling a snake with two axes, the God Robe is based upon the northern sea serpent Jörmungandr. It covers most of his body, leaving his frontal part of the waist open. Category:God Warriors Category:Deceased characters